


Faces of Love Change

by TheFandomLesbian



Series: Angela's Raulson One-Shots [28]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, Funny, No Smut, foxxay - Freeform, goode-day, raulson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomLesbian/pseuds/TheFandomLesbian
Summary: Frustrated with listening to the minds of her fellow witches, Nan learns a new spell so she can teach Misty how to ask out Cordelia.





	Faces of Love Change

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Crystal" by Fleetwood Mac.  
> For a prompt:  
> "Person C: so how did we practice for you to ask out Person A?   
> Person B: Hey, person A, can I take you out to eat on friday?   
> Person C: and what did you ask   
> Person B: Hey, person A, can I eat you out on friday?   
> Person C: ...  
> Person B: she said yes though."

A heavy book dropped onto the countertop in front of Misty where she ate her cold cereal. “We’ve got to talk,” Nan said. Misty blinked up at her, chewing and swallowing her Frosted Mini Wheats, and then she pushed the bowl away to look at the book Nan had given her. She studied the title:  _ Gold Dust Woman: The Biography of Stevie Nicks _ by Stephen Davis. “You’ve got to talk to Cordelia, and you’ve got to do it  _ now. _ ” 

Misty swallowed the lump of mushy cereal in her mouth. “Uh-uh, nice try. Stephen Davis got caught making up a bunch of nonsense in this book. He even got her birthday wrong. Stevie was born on May twenty-sixth.” She met Nan’s incredulous gaze. “Oh. Right. Cordelia.” She cleared her throat and pushed the book aside. “What’s wrong with Cordelia?” 

“You’re in love with her.” Misty cringed at the frankness and loudness with which Nan said it, but her apprehension only caused Nan to smirk more. “ _ And _ she’s in love with you, and you’re both afraid of each other! And I’m tired of listening to your brains rattle on about it! So somebody has got to do something, and I know Cordelia won’t, so it’s up to  _ you. _ ” Nan crossed her arms and raised a purposeful eyebrow at Misty, as if she expected everything to change on the spot. “You’ve  _ got _ to do something. I can’t handle hearing the two of you think for another day. It’s stupid.”

Misty flinched. “Hey. Miss Cordelia is not stupid!” Nan gave her a pointed look, and after she reconsidered her words, Misty agreed, “Alright, I hear you. But I can’t just march up to her and ask her out. I mean, it’s not that simple--she’s the  _ Supreme. _ And I don’t think she’s still over the whole thing where her husband tried to kill me.”

Drawing out the stool beside Misty, Nan hopped up into it. “Shouldn’t  _ you _ be the one to get over it? You’re the one he almost killed.” 

She shrugged. “I would’ve just come back, anyway.” 

“Well, you’re right. She feels guilty about that.” 

The corner of Misty’s lips twisted downward in distaste. She didn’t want Cordelia to feel guilty about anything, especially not Hank’s actions--Cordelia couldn’t have controlled him, and she couldn’t have known. “See, there’s that. And she’s the  _ Supreme _ ,” Misty repeated, in case Nan hadn’t caught it the first time. “She’s got way bigger things on her plate than me.” 

“Yet you’re all she thinks about. All the time.  _ All the time,  _ Misty--I can’t sleep because  _ she _ can’t sleep because she’s thinking about you. And it’s  _ embarrassing _ to know the things she thinks about you when you’re my friend. I don’t want to think about you that way!” 

Misty’s mouth dried up. “What does she think about me?” Nan arched an eyebrow. “Right, right, right, not the point.” She licked her lips. “What do you expect me to do about it?” 

“You’ve got to ask her out.”

“Nope.”

“Yep.”

“No.”

“ _ Yes. _ ” As Misty tried to slide away from Nan, considering the conversation over, Nan grabbed a handful of her clothes and dragged her back. “Wait! We can practice. I learned a new spell. Practice on me. Ask me to go out with you on Friday.” Misty blinked a few times as Nan’s body seemed to shiver and expand, growing taller and thinner, until she stared up at Cordelia in the flesh. “Ask me out.”

It was still Nan’s voice. Misty clutched the edge of the countertop with incredulous eyes. “Oh, bon dieu.” Her knuckles turned white. “You gotta knock that off. You’re too pretty for me to think right now.”  _ She was right. It’s weird thinking about your friends like that.  _ Nan crossed her arms and jutted out a hip with a strange look on her face--a look that would have been familiar on Nan but was entirely misplaced on Cordelia’s face. “Right. Um. Okay. Will you go out to eat with me on Friday?” 

“Is that how you’re going to start the conversation? Just walk up to her and blurt it out?”

_ No, but I want this to be over right now.  _ Nan snorted as she thought it, and Misty tried to clear her head before she accidentally thought something meaner. “No. Alright, lemme try again.”  _ Maybe this is the best way. Cordelia’s a real person, not just a figment of my imagination with a pretty face.  _ Putting Nan in Cordelia’s body made her more real. “Hey, Miss Cordelia, how are you?” 

Nan laughed. “You’re closing your eyes!” 

A hot blush crawled all over Misty’s face. “It’s easier if I don’t have to look at her while I do it! My tongue works better that way!” 

Leaning against the counter top, Nan waited patiently for Misty to bring herself back down into reality. “So if you and Cordelia start dating, you’re just going to spend the whole relationship closing your eyes when you have to talk to her?”

“We’re not going to start dating!”

“You will if you do this right! Try again.” 

Misty peeled her eyes open and stared right at Nan’s eyebrows. She couldn’t dip down lower; she couldn’t risk looking into Cordelia’s honey-hued eyes and getting lost inside of them. “Alright. Hey, Miss Cordelia, how are you?”

This time, the greeting won Nan’s approval. She smiled. It was almost Cordelia’s smile. “I’m fine, Misty. How are you? What’s on your mind?” 

Whole face flaming, Misty swallowed hard. To her credit, Nan didn’t make her stop to correct the blushing problem. “I was just wondering if you’d go out to eat with me this Friday.” 

She didn’t stammer at all to her own surprise. “Of course! I’d love to!” Misty ducked her head in embarrassment. “See, it’s not that hard, is it?”

Footsteps drummed on the stairs, and before Misty could answer, Nan whipped back into her own normal shape before Cordelia caught sight of her. She slid the book across the countertop toward Misty and nudged her pointedly before she walked away. She didn’t go far, just into the living room where she was still in earshot. “Good morning, Misty.” Misty blushed at the way Cordelia greeted her. Unfortunately, this gave her pause, and she hesitated. “Are you okay?” 

“Um--yeah, yeah, of course.” Misty hopped up from the barstool. “Miss Cordelia, can I talk to you?” She threw out her cereal. It was soggy. She wasn’t hungry anymore, anyway. 

Cordelia paused, her brows furrowing with concern. “Of course. What’s up?” 

She cleared her throat. “I was just wondering… Um, I was thinking, maybe, would you like it if I eat you out on Friday?” 

Cordelia ogled at her like she had grown a second head. From the living room, Nan laughed audibly. It took Misty a long moment of consideration to realize what she had said wrong, and she covered her face with her hands. “I’m so sorry--I didn’t mean--What I meant to mean, I mean what I said to mean, I mean what I meant to say, I meant to ask you if--Oh,  _ God, _ I wish were dead.” 

Placing a placating hand on Misty’s wrist, Cordelia bit her lower lip, chuckling. Misty looked into her sweet honey-hued eyes and fell into them. She swam around in Cordelia’s eyes like a lake, like an ocean, like she had nothing to fear and nothing to lose. “It’s okay. Yes. I’d like it very much.” 

“Really?” Cordelia nodded, and Misty dipped down and kissed her, surprising both of them. “Mmf! Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that, either--” Cordelia bounced onto her tiptoes and kissed her again. 

Behind them, Nan peeked around the corner. Misty shot her a thumbs up without breaking the kiss. 


End file.
